


REVENGE.~ATH

by prunescholar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, text adventure format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunescholar/pseuds/prunescholar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't think she had the nubs for this. You have to hand it to her; it was a fairly good move, considering.</p><p>But now it's your turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	REVENGE.~ATH

>look

A pretty ordinary room, save for a pretty obvious problem.

What little light there is comes from the cold unblinking eye of your high-end husktop. You can't see much through the thick and oppressive miasma, although you know from memory that the exit's through a doorway, to the east.

>x problem

Problem? What problem? It's not like you're surrounded by a swarm of vengeful spirits or anything. That would be ridiculous! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

See, you're laughing at the thought of it.

>x spirits

You'd really rather not.

>x self

You're whimpering on all fours and trying very hard not to cry or to wet yourself like a wiggler.

Could you _be_ any more pathetic right now? You don't think so!

>cry

Winners don't cry.

>e

You attempt to crawl over to the exit, but the spirits block your way.

_The ghosts start to whisper something._

>w

What, and throw yourself out of the window? That's exactly what she wants, probably. 

>inv

You are carrying:

  _A fluorite octet_

_A screwdriver_

_Grubloaf crumbs_

_An augmentation array (worn)_

_A sexy jacket (worn)_

_A sweet shirt (worn)_

_A pair of awesome jeans (worn)_

_A pair of wicked shoes (worn)_

>aggress ghosts with fluorite octet

A good idea, but you’re almost certain the ghosts can’t be harmed with conventional weapons. You stay staring at the floor, instead.

>x ghosts with augmentation array

No.

>remove jacket

You remove your clothing piece by piece, starting with the jacket. The ghosts are assuaged by the soothing rhythms of your sexy troll striptease. By the time you're down to your unmentionables, the murdershades are eating out of your hands.

 

*** **YOU WIN** ***

 

except you don’t, because that would be the WORST IDEA EVER.

_The whispering of the ghosts intensifies._

>tell ghosts to leave

"Pwease miwster ghost, leave poor widdle Vwiska awone, I'm soooooooo scared!"

Yeah right.

>help

Nobody’s going to help you ever again.

>ask Terezi for help

Why? She probably talked Aradia into this.

_The whispering becomes almost unbearable._

>listen

You try to make out what the ghosts are saying, but it's difficult to concentrate with all the voices chanting the same word over and over in unison.

>listen

Seriously, you can't hear them clearly! Maybe they're speaking in a thick regional accent or something. Who cares.

>listen

"Murderer".

_Megido, Megido, Megido. Why couldn't she just back down?_

_It would have worked out better for her, in the end._

_Out of the corner of your eye, the vidscreen flashes white._

>feel remorse

You do not know how to "feel remorse".

>be different

You do not know how to "be different".

>resist the urge to kill

You do not know how to "resist the urge to kill".


End file.
